


Букет гортензий

by greedyrat



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedyrat/pseuds/greedyrat
Summary: Абернети и Розье поручено проследить за Куини.





	Букет гортензий

**Author's Note:**

> Мелодраматично и сопливо. Смерть одного из персонажей. Всеобщий ООС.

— Когда ты заметила, что она изменилась? Уж наверное раньше, чем я?

— Я? Я ничего не заметила. Наша Куини оказалась отличной притворщицей. — Винда усмехнулась и взглянула на Абернети поверх букета лиловых гортензий. — Даже он ничего не подозревал. 

Абернети сочувственно кивнул.

— Да... Ей удалось всех нас провести. И, если честно, никогда не чувствовал себя настолько... Ну, ты понимаешь.

— Не раскисай. А то я решу, что ты на ее стороне, и мне придется тебя убить.

— В этом нет необходимости. — Абернети вздохнул. — Смотри, смеется.

Он пониже опустил поля шляпы и встал к витрине кондитерской вполоборота. 

— О. «Засахаренные фиалки, двадцать шиллингов». Они действительно это едят?

— Лучше отвернись, — произнесла Винда, почти не размыкая губ. — У тебя очень узнаваемый профиль. 

— Вот поэтому я предпочитаю не выходить на задание без зелья.

— У тебя от него зависимость.

— Но так безопаснее. И не пришлось бы играть в детектива.

— Нельзя всегда полагаться на зелье. Утратишь сноровку. Да и кто мог предположить, что она окажется здесь? — Винда фыркнула. — Мы искали ее в Англии, ведь неделю назад она отправила туда письмо...

— Как ты думаешь, кто это с ней?

— Какой-то коротышка... Ох, прости. — Винда улыбнулась. — Не видела его раньше. 

Абернети осторожно наклонился, сделав вид, что сосредоточенно изучает ассортимент пирожных на нижней полке.

— Я тоже не узнаю. Но не могу толком его разглядеть. Слушай, а ты читала то письмо?

— Нет. Его перехватил Краффт. Но Геллерт пересказал мне содержание. 

— Она писала сестре, верно?

— Да. И назначила встречу в Лондоне. Просила защиты. Обещала сотрудничать с Министерством.

Абернети нахмурился. 

— Ты была там? 

— Да, с Краффтом. — Винда убрала с лацкана пиджака Абернети лепесток гортензии. — Не ревнуй. С тобой мне нравится работать гораздо больше. Краффт — зануда. 

— Встреча не состоялась? 

— Мы их не обнаружили. Как ты знаешь, через два дня Куини вернулась.

— Да, я помню, она выглядела ужасно. Такая потерянная.

— Что это? Я опять слышу в твоем голосе сочувствие?

— Н-нет, я просто помню, как пытался выяснить, в чем дело. Она накричала на меня. Наговорила всякого... 

— Бедный Абернети! Ты все еще ее любишь. — Винда покачала головой, разглядывая сахарных ангелочков на монументальном двухэтажном торте.

— Нет. Хватит, Винда. Мне не нравится, когда ты так шутишь. — Абернети добавил в голос металла. — Я просто считал, что могу ей доверять. Ты, кажется, тоже.

— Да, считала. Мы все были очарованы. Даже Кэрроу, хотя сначала пыталась убедить всех в том, что Куини — просто одна из тех пустышек, которые влюбляются в Геллерта, но плевать хотели на наше общее дело. А уж если Кэрроу обвели вокруг пальца...

— Меня нельзя обманывать. — Абернети серьезно посмотрел Винде в глаза. — Теперь я сделаю все, что... понадобится.

— Я знаю, что ты очень опасный мужчина. — Винда улыбнулась и рукой в шелковой перчатке нежно погладила Абернети по щеке. — И очень решительный. Разве иначе смогли бы мы с тобой сработаться? 

— Сколько раз мы уже так... вместе… Выходили на задание. 

— Обязательно посмотрю в своем блокноте, когда вернемся, и сообщу тебе. Шутка. 

— Вот ты всегда так! А я помню, что скоро будет два года. Сложно сказать, чего я выпил больше за это время — огневиски или оборотного зелья...

— Ты всегда выбираешь каких-то странных персонажей. То девицу сомнительного вида, то какого-то безумного старика с усами до плеч. Не надоело все время притворяться кем-то другим?

— Я без этого не могу, ты же знаешь. Привычка.

— У Геллерта все же отличное чутье на людей со странностями... Смотри! Кажется, они закончили.

Абернети прищурился, стараясь разглядеть две фигурки в глубине зала.

— Да, он попросил счет. Что дальше? Проследим за ними до гостиницы?

— Думаю, она вернется одна... Посмотрим. Отвернись!

Винда притянула Абернети к себе и порывисто обняла, спрятав лицо за приподнятом воротником его пальто. В эту же минуту пара, оживленно болтая, вышла из кафе и остановилась на перекрестке. Мужчина стоял к ним спиной. Он медлил, явно не желая расставаться, а женщина, резко погрустневшая, со слезами в голосе его уговаривала: «Скоро.... Совсем скоро, вот увидишь!» Наконец мужчина медленно отпустил ее руку и пошел своей дорогой, все время оглядываясь, а женщина осталась одна.

Винда промурлыкала Абернети на ухо:

— Я пойду за Куини, а ты — за этим парнем.

— Ты уверена? — Абернети растерялся. — Я думал, что нам не стоит разделяться...

— Уверена. Давай, иди. Не упусти его!

Абернети надвинул шляпу и быстро направился вслед за незнакомцем. Тот шел сгорбившись и что-то расстроенно бормотал себе под нос. Вдруг он остановился как вкопанный. Покачал головой: «Нет... не могу!» Всплеснул руками. Вот странный тип! Развернулся и бросился обратно, чуть не налетев на Абернети. Тому наконец удалось хорошо рассмотреть его лицо. Это же тот самый не-маг, который был с Куини тогда, два года назад, в Париже... Якоб Ковальски, булочник из Нью-Йорка. Похудевший чуть ли не вдвое, одетый элегантно, а не в кургузый старомодный пиджак и мятые, вытянутые на коленях брюки, но все же он!

Абернети бросился за ним следом, уже не боясь себя выдать. Ковальски явно не замечал ничего и никого на своем пути.

Вон же она, Куини! Вон мелькает в толпе ее платье!

Абернети притормозил. 

Но... почему она идет рядом с Виндой? Почему они смеются? А у Куини в руках букет гортензий!

Он колебался, не зная, что предпринять. Разве Винда не должна была проследить за Куини, ничем не выдав своего присутствия?

Ковальски радостно завопил:

— Куини! Куини, подожди!

Куини оглянулась, и на ее лице появилось выражение отчаяния. Она растерянно взглянула на Винду. Винда медленно, ленивым движением достала палочку... 

Абернети в два прыжка оказался рядом с ними.

— Что происходит?..

— Все в порядке. Уйди, — прошипела Винда, сжимая локоть Куини.

— Что? Почему ты...

Ковальски непонимающе уставился на Куини.

— Кто это? Это же... они! Я их видел тогда!

— Якоб...

Куини умоляюще смотрела на Ковальски. Винда поморщилась.

— С ним все будет в порядке. Нам надо спешить.

— Но...

— Ты никому не нужна, Куини. Только мне. Хочешь в тюрьму?

— Винда, подожди! Якоб поможет мне связаться с Тиной... Она обо всем договорится...

— Замолчи, Куини. Я тебя не отпущу. Дай нам пройти! — Винда повелительно кивнула Абернети. — Я не шучу.

Абернети оттолкнул Ковальски и попытался оттащить Винду от Куини.

— Что ты делаешь? Ты что, с ней?!

— Ты, как всегда, очень сообразителен.

— Ты мне врала? Вы обе врали... всем?

— С дороги!

Прохожие замедляли шаги, останавливались на тротуаре. Ковальски что-то без конца втолковывал Куини, какую-то ерунду, повторял «детка, детка, детка». Абернети в бешенстве ткнул его кулаком в плечо. 

— Посмотри на меня, Куини.

Винда взмахнула палочкой перед самым его лицом.

Абернети отлетел назад. 

Он падал и видел, как Ковальски замер с этим своим вечным глупым видом, открыв рот; Куини прижалась к Винде и спрятала лицо; Винда так и застыла с палочкой в сжатом кулаке. Ее зеленые глаза были расширены, но красивое бледное лицо оставалось невозмутимым. Как всегда. 

Абернети почувствовал удар и на секунду забыл, как дышать. Он успел понадеяться, что больно не будет, что сейчас его захлестнет спасительная уютная темнота, как бывало несколько раз в его жизни, когда ему хорошо доставалось. Когда все шло не по плану. Но он всегда выкарабкивался. Сейчас все пройдет. Но забвение не пришло. Кажется, он упал навзничь, но ударился не слишком сильно. Абернети дернулся, попытался перевернуться на бок и почувствовал резкую боль в колене, как будто его разогнули в обратную сторону. 

Он услышал где-то слева пронзительный женский визг и отстраненно подумал: «Зачем же так кричать, это ужасно». Словно в ответ что-то ударило его в висок, оглушив. В ушах зазвенело. Ничего страшного, надо только встать... Он попробовал приподняться, хотя бы на полдюйма, но снова упал, стукнувшись затылком, успел ощутить во рту терпко-соленый вкус крови и тут же увидел над собой испуганные карие глаза животного, раздувающиеся ноздри, услышал ржание и почувствовал, как его тело сминает что-то неимоверно тяжелое, а в груди разливается жгучая боль. Что-то подобное он испытал, когда однажды на нем опробовали Круциатус. Как будто кожу опалили пламенем, а каждую мельчайшую кость дробили гигантской ступкой, стирая в порошок. Серьезно, все закончится из-за… какой-то лошади? Как нелепо. Он застонал, хотелось плакать от бессилия и боли - не только физической. Над ним все еще истошно кричали, ругались, голоса и лошадиное ржание смешивались с воплями клаксонов. Тело размазывала по асфальту неотвратимая сила. 

Грудь пронзила резкая острая боль, будто его легкие сшивали вместе длинной раскаленной иглой. Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал отвратительный хруст, а затем воздух для него закончился совсем. Воздуха было так много вокруг, Абернети видел, как легкий ветерок колышет ленту на шляпке какой-то склонившейся над ним женщины и тонкие ветки деревьев вдалеке. Свежий, вкусный воздух дразнил, но ему не давался. Да что же такое... Он захрипел, чувствуя, как горло сжимают спазмы, давясь теплой кровью, сплюнул сгусток; на секунду крошечная порция кислорода проникла в полураздавленные легкие, обжигая огнем. Лежа на спине, Абернети попытался нашарить палочку, потому что без нее чувствовал себя голым и беззащитным; казалось, стоит найти ее, и все можно будет исправить. С трудом коснулся кармана жилета. Рука сразу стала мокрой и липкой. Он продолжал лихорадочно ощупывать свое тело и вдруг немеющими пальцами наткнулся на что-то острое и гладкое. Палочка? Скосил глаза, безуспешно попытался приподнять голову. Нет… Что-то другое. Наконец ему удалось разглядеть. Окровавленное ребро прорвало кожу и ткань и торчало наружу на пару дюймов. 

Абернети закричал, но не услышал собственного голоса, снова захлебнулся волной отдающей металлом солоноватой жидкости. Она булькала в горле, когда он тщетно пытался откашляться. Мысли путались. Неужели он снова тонет, как тогда, в заполненной водой, болтающейся между небом и землей карете?.. Сквозь тишину прорывались отдельные звуки, то отдаляясь, то приближаясь, как будто он то выныривал, то вновь опускался на глубину. Потом они смолкли, осталась только гулкая пульсация в голове. Абернети все пытался разглядеть что-то в окружавшей его мешанине красок; видеть казалось самым важным — важнее, чем дышать... Но зрение уходило, словно свет вытекал, впуская на свое место боль, перед глазами плясали, дразнились веселые черные мушки. Последним усилием он повернул голову. 

На тротуаре Винда Розье, не сводя с него глаз, медленно опустилась на колени и подняла букет лиловых гортензий.


End file.
